A light emitting diode (LED) package generally includes a substrate, an LED chip mounted on the substrate, and an encapsulation layer formed on the substrate and covering the LED chip therein for preventing the LED chip from the water vapor and the dust. The encapsulation layer includes glue and phosphors mixed in the glue.